Seis Tiros
by Mafe1022
Summary: Los chicos quieren intentar cazar un Gronckle, pero les tocó uno muy en particular.


**Esta historia forma parte de la actividad "Pequeños de Berk", del foro** _ **La Academia de Dragones,**_ **HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Powell y Dream Works Animations.**

 **Personaje: Meatlug.**

 **Seis tiros**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijeron unos distraídos Snotlout, Ruffnutt y Tuffnutt.

-Estás loco Haddock- respondió segundos después Astrid, mientras enfocaba su atención en dos filosas hachas tiradas en una mesa.

-¡¿Quieres morir?!- Respondió Fishlegs agitando sus brazos- ¡Un Gronckle podría matarnos a cada uno en cuestión de segundos! ¡Tiene cinco tiros!

-Por eso hay que hacerlo- respondió Hiccup muy seguro de sí mismo- Si atrapamos a uno ¡Nos notarán!

-A ti ya te notan y por mucho Hiccup- respondió Snotlout risueño recordando como otro de los planes de Hiccup fallaba, o como Hiccup decía "Salía de las variantes".

-La red iba a atrapar al Cremallerus…-empezó Hiccup.

-¡Si no se te hubiera olvidado la otra cabeza!- recordó alegremente Tuffnut, mientras los demás se unían al coro de risas, a excepción de Hiccup y Astrid, que parecían los más maduros a pesar solo tener siete y seis años respectivamente.

-El mercader Johan aún no se recupera- recalcó Astrid, asentándose el cabello mientras recordaba el suceso.

-Funcionará- respondió Hiccup- mi padre les daría grandes premios, estoy seguro.

-¡Podría ser jefe!- dijo Astrid de un salto.

-Astrid… para ser jefe te tienes que… Tú y el próximo jefe tendrían…- empezó Fishlegs, cuando fue interrumpido por un codazo de Hiccup, pero teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, Fishlegs solo debió sentir un roce.

-Si voy a morir hoy, será de forma heroica- susurró Hipo.

Una gran bandada de dragones de todas las razas posibles, salía rápidamente de una isla junto con sus hijos, que ya habían adquirido suficiente fuerza para volar, defenderse y atacar si era necesario.

La comida se había escaseado en la isla y debían buscar nuevas cada lado por su cuenta, unos quería unas ovejas rostizadas, otras querían piernas y brazos de todas las edades, algunos ambos, sobre todo una partida de gronckles que estaban emocionados de probar sus seis tiros.

-¡Dragones!- gritaron un grupo de vikingos mientras subían a alertarle a su jefe con una mezcla de horror y rabia.

Los dragones apuntaban a sus blancos y los vikingos sacaban sus armas. Esta batalla pintaba a ser épica.

-¡¿De quién fue la idea?!- Preguntó Estoico enfurecido mientras veía como otra casa se derrumbaba y Gothi examinaba a un Fishlegs que se frotaba efusivamente su parte trasera, mientras decía una y otra vez "Eran seis tiros, eran seis tiros" "¡Auch! Mi trasero".

Los cinco niños involucrados señalaron al creador del plan, mientras él se escondía en su mata de pelo para evitar ver la impasible mirada de su padre, que suspiraba rotundamente.

-En mi defensa, Fishlegs fuel el que lanzó la red- dijo Hiccup intentando escudarse.

-Pues el que lanzó la red, no podrá sentarse en un buen rato por seguir ¡Tú! plan- respondió el padre de este.

-¡Ja! ¡Te quemaron el trasero!- dijo Ruffnut, mientras toda la Isla de Berk trataba fallidamente de contener tu risa, mientras Fishlegs enterraba más su cara sobre la tabla de madera en la que había sido acostado.

-Si le vez el lado bueno, este Gronckle se va a pudrir en las jaulas y tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarlo cuando crezcas- dijo Gobber mientras le daba una palmada a Gobber en su espalda baja.

-¡Ay!

-¡Te digo que es un él! – respondió Gobber.

-¡Es un ella!- refutó el mercader Johan.

-¡¿Tu que sabes de Gronckles?!- espetó Grobber- ¡¿Cuántos tarros de hidromiel, a que tengo razón?!

Siguieron discutiendo el par, al lado de la jaula del Gronckle, que no podría estar más aburrida de oír dos borrachos, que a los pocos minutos cayó dormida, siendo despertada por los gritos de un hombre enorme con una tupida barba pelirroja.

-Les pedí que contaran el inventario y el número de dragones capturados- empezó Estoico- ¡No el sexo del dragón que le quemó el trasero a un niño de seis años!

 **Esto es lo que salió, por favor dejen sus críticas, me gustaría mucho mejorar, que mejor forma de saber sus opiniones, que les gustó, que no tanto y que debería mejorar.**


End file.
